Zbyt wiele do stracenia
by GN
Summary: Rozmyślania Tyki'ego Mikka nad pewnymi ważnymi sprawami. TykiDevi, właściwie trochę smutnawe.


**Lol wut, nie wierzę, że to napisałam. Do końca. Początek jest dość stary. Znalazłam ten fik na komputerze, dokończyłam i jakoś tak wyszło. **

**I don't own DGM, jak to się powinno zaczynać.**

**Wszystkie postacie występujące w fiku należą do wspaniałej pani Hoshino Katsury, która ostatnio zbyt dużo pokazuje nam w mandze Allena i jego wspaniałą misję, aby uratować innych, zapominając, że aktualnie to trwa przeklęta Wojna z klanem Noah, a nie Allena samego ze sobą.**

**Więc. Pozostało mi tylko jedno do powiedzenia.**

**Endżoj dys szit.**

**

* * *

**

Nigdy nie sądziłeś, że może do tego dojść, prawda?

Nie wiedziałeś, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś dzieciaka, że będzie jednym z tych silniejszych.

Wydawał się taki mały, niepozorny. Wręcz beznadziejny i budzący współczucie.

W pewnym sensie nadal taki jest.

Tam gdzie jest on i jego brat, tam jest również zamieszanie. Wprowadzają je swoją obecnością, zachowaniem. Obydwoje.

A on wprowadził zamieszanie w Tobie.

Przyznaj się, często na niego patrzysz. Gdy tylko jest w pobliżu.

Na arce. I na tej starej, i na tej nowej.

Gdy razem z bratem materializują coś na pozór niewinnego. Co w ich rękach może zmienić się w broń niebezpieczną, a czasem i śmiertelną.

Pierwszą rzecz jaką zmaterializowali były złote pistolety. Nie prawdziwe - sztuczne. Ot, taka zabawka.

Tak. Jak się potem okazało - śmiertelna zabawka. Kto by pomyślał, że mogą zmaterializować pasujące do nich bomby?

Nikt z klanu nie spodziewał się, że będą mogli zacząć walczyć tak szybko.

Przecież tak niedawno, kiedy Milenijny ich przyniósł, nie potrafili o siebie zadbać! Zabrudzeni, głodni, wściekli.

Opuszczeni przez innych.

Mieli tylko siebie.

Obserwowali wszystko uważnie. Zachowanie, otoczenie, reakcje.

Wszystko.

Tej nocy, gdy za zadanie miałeś doprowadzić jednego z dzieciaków do porządku wszystko się zaczęło.

Nie byłeś dla niego okrutny, starałeś się opatrzyć wszystkie rany chłopca bez bólu.

Nie wiedziałeś czemu, prawda?

Jednakże, była to dobra decyzja.

Pamiętasz, że tej nocy położyłeś się obok niego na łóżku. Krew leciała z czoła nowego członka klanu plamiąc śnieżnobiałą pościel. Przywołało to twoje wspomnienia. W końcu, ty też kiedy przeżywałeś swoją zmianę. Głaskałeś go delikatnie po włosach, gdy nie mógł zasnąć w swoim nowym domu. A on nie wiedział co zrobić. Aż w końcu odezwał sie.

"Devit."

Pamiętasz, że jego głos był zachrypnięty. Najwidoczniej od dłuższego czasu nie mówił. Jednak mimo tego na twojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Devit.

"Mój brat to Jasdero. Razem jesteśmy Jasdevi."

Kiwnąłeś głową. Nie zrozumiałeś wtedy jeszcze, czemu Jasdevi. Myślałeś, że to jakiś dziecięcy wymysł. Dopiero potem się dowiedziałeś.

Długo na to czekałeś, owszem.

W tym czasie Devit i jego brat bardzo się zmienili.

Nie byli już niepewnymi siebie dzieciakami.

Byli okropnie drażniącymi dzieciakami.

Nigdy w życiu nie zgadłbyś, że mają 19 lat. Zresztą, nikt by tego nie zgadł. Wyglądali młodziej, zachowywali się jakby byli młodsi, czuli się młodsi. Devit przewodził swoim bratem (bliźniakiem, jak się potem okazało. Tego też nie zgadłeś. I tego też nikt by nie zgadł), który był zdecydowanie posłuszny i zgodny. Obydwaj wyróżniali się zachowaniem i wyglądem. Makijaż, bandaże, dziwne ubrania, które niewątpliwie kojarzyły Ci sie z miejscami, o których nigdy głośno się nie mówi. Zachowywali się głośno, zwracali na siebie uwagę całą swoją osobą. Ale tobie to nie przeszkadzało. Za bardzo.

Devit nie był dla nikogo zbyt miły, owszem.

Jasdero - przeciwnie. Mimo swoich zszytych ust i nienaturalnie dużych oczu czarował wszystkich swym urokiem i wewnętrzną radością. Dużo się śmiał, wydawał się sympatyczny.

Dlaczego jego brat nie może być taki?

Podczas walki z egzorcystami na arce Devit nadal przewodził bliźniakiem. Wtedy Jasdero też był radosny.

Wtedy odkryłeś dlaczego "Jasdevi".

Owszem, obserwowałeś ich. Sam sobie wmawiałeś, że robiłeś to tylko dlatego, aby dopilnować, że Gra Road potoczy się tak jak chciałeś. Lecz tak naprawdę po prostu chciałeś poobserwować Devita. Zobaczyć, czy nic mu się nie stanie.

Pamiętasz doskonale jak zaskoczony (i przerażony) byłeś, gdy zastrzelili siebie nawzajem. Myślałeś, że się poddali. Wbrew swoim słowom, że teraz przestaną się z egzorcystami bawić.

Ale słowa dotrzymali. Połączyli się w jedno. W Jasdevi.

I wtedy też pojąłeś, że wręcz śmiertelnym błędem było myślenie, że ich bronią są pistolety i tak naprawdę wcale nie są tak silni za jakich się uważają.

Patrzyłeś z przerażeniem, jak zła Innocence robi im krzywdę.

Patrzyłeś jak wampir-egzorcysta zyskuje przewagę.

Patrzyłeś jak przegrali.

Patrzyłeś jak upadali.

Patrzyłeś.

Choć bardzo chciałeś tam pójść, zobaczyć czy żyją, to doskonale wiedziałeś, iż musiałeś wrócić. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to Road będzie zła, gdyż jej plan zawiedzie.

Upadek Jasdevi się zmarnuje.

Wszystko.

Dlatego wróciłeś.

Nie chciałeś ich zawieść, a mimo to przegrałeś.

I wtedy też zdecydowałeś, że straciłeś już zbyt wiele, żeby stracić jeszcze dzieciaka.

Także więc, po tej całej walce na arce po prostu do niego podszedłeś i pocałowałeś.

Z całym swoim uczuciem, tęsknotą, pragnieniem, obawą. Wszystkim.

Devit, jak to on, szybko starał się Ciebie odepchnąć. Udało mu się to dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdyż nie chciałeś tak łatwo odpuścić. Kiedy w końcu zebrałeś się na to, żeby wyraźnie pokazać, co czujesz, nie dasz się odepchnąć tak łatwo.

W końcu mu się udało. Nawrzeszczał na Ciebie.

"Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?" - jego krzyki słychać było na calutkiej nowej arce. Och, jak zmienił się jego głos od kiedy pierwszy raz się do Ciebie odezwał. Teraz był on szorstki, a jednocześnie i delikatny. Stworzony zarówno do krzyku, jak i do szeptania miłych rzeczy do ucha.

Sprawiłeś, że był wściekły. Westchnąłeś w myślach i patrzałeś, jak dzieciak ciężko stąpa wzdłuż korytarza po wygłoszonej mowie na temat twojej głupoty.

Aż nagle się odwrócił, ku twemu ogólnemu zdziwieniu. Spojrzał na Ciebie dziwnie, po czym szybko się do Ciebie zbliżył.

I pocałował.

Tak całkiem inaczej niż byś się po nim spodziewał. Ty włożyłeś wszystkie uczucia do pocałunku, tymczasem Devit zrobił to tak delikatnie. Tak słodko, wręcz uroczo. Przepełnił cały pocałunek uczuciem tajemniczości. Któż by mógł wiedzieć, że ten dzieciak potrafi tak całować?

A kiedy minął twój pierwszy szok i radośnie zacząłeś odwzajemniać działania młodego mężczyzny, znowu Cię odepchnął. Spojrzał na Ciebie wzrokiem co najmniej pobitego psa, kota, chomika, czy tam złotej rybki. Na jego policzkach widniały ciemno-różowe rumieńce, a jego wargi były delikatnie zwilżone od pocałunku.

Chwilę jeszcze staliście tak jak idioci, patrząc na siebie, po czym Devit odszedł. Nie stąpał już jakby chciał się wyżyć na podłodze, ani nie biegł jakby miał zrobić coś czego będzie po namyśle żałował.

Wtedy też zrozumiałeś, że to był taki jego sposób, aby powiedzieć "też Cię lubię".

I gdy tak się stało, poczułeś się dużo lepiej niż do tej pory.


End file.
